Experiment AKB 5560
by Happy-Puppy-Dog12
Summary: AKB, Alice, is a robot. A robot that looks just like a human. For 15 long, hard years of training, test, and criticism, Alice has wanted to get out of the lab. To be free. After escaping, she finds herself at a train station, where she meets Nick. Once Nick found out who Alice truly is, he does everything he can for her. Will the two be able to keep away, or will they be caught?


I was made by humans. I was made in a lab. No mother, no father, just the scientists who made me. But, everyday I wonder, what is outside of this lab? My room, if you can even call it that, is like a metal crate, with a door. I sit on my bed, head between my knees, with the lights off. The door creaks open and a voice calls out.

"AKB, come with me, please."

That's my name. AKB. I'm always thinking about what it could stand for. I just call myself "Alice" and I keep thinking of names for "K" and "B." Lazily, I got up and walked out the door. Walking down the hall, I could hear the other scientists, in their white lab coats, whispering to each other.

"No matter how hard we try, she still acts like a robot."

"I know. She walks like a puppet on strings, no, more like a rag doll."

"Not the first time you've said something like that." I thought to myself.

I stay quiet as we walk into a small room, with a chair and a small table. Already knowing what to do, I walk in, alone, shut the door behind me, and stand there. There's a weird type of headset that hung above the chair. I hate these tests. Because of them, I had to cut my hair short, but like I could ever care. I placed the headset over my hair and listen, even though I already knew what to do.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

I only get to use the bathroom so many times a day. But this time, I noticed something I never had before. A window, not too far off the ground, that you could fit a really fat cat through. Or, even a robot thing like me.

"I could escape!" I thought. "With this, I can-"

"AKB! Your time is up!" I jumped at the loud voice. I walked out of the bathroom and just couldn't get the image of the window out of my mind. I had to get out of this darn place! Tonight!

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

I wait for my last bathroom break of the day. Midnight. For a quick shower. I walked down the hall, still hearing everyone's comments. Ignoring them, I walk into the bathroom.

"You have thirty minutes." A guard says. I let the door behind me close. I turned on the water to the shower and let it run. There's not much time. Walking over to the window, it seemed so much taller than it looked. The bottom edge was at my neck. No way I could just climb out without something underneath me. I walked around the room, looking for anything I could stand on. Opening the closet, filled with towels, washcloths, soap, shampoo and conditioner, and at the bottom, an old step stool I used to reach the sink a long time ago. I pull it out in a hurry, knocking over towels and bottles, then stopped, and listened. Nothing. Good. Running over to the window, I set the stool down underneath. I stepped into the stool and checked the window. With a push, the window opened easily. I stuck my head out the window. Very close to the ground. It seemed the bathroom I use everyday, was underground a little. An easy jump. I won't get hurt.

"Alright!" I thought. "I have to go now!"

"AKB! Your time is up!" I almost lost my balance and fall onto the ground. I had to go now!

"AKB! Your time is up! If you don't come out now, we will have to break down the door and take you by force! You have ten seconds!" Then, the guard started to count down from ten.

"Now! Now! I have to go NOW!"

"Ten! Nine! Eight!" I pull myself up. "Seven! Six! Five!" I jumped through, head first. "Four! Three! Two!" I slid out. "One! Zero!" I'm out! I jump to my feet, ignoring to pain coursing through my body, and run. Running with all my strength. I could hear the door of the bathroom fling open, with my advanced hearing.

"Where is she!?" One guard shouted.

"Find her!" The other guard yelled. "Crap! She got out through the window! Sounds the alarm!"

Flashes of red come from every direction. A loud siren is put into guards and scientists yelling and screaming. I kept running. I had too. This was my only chance! If I was caught, I would never get another chance. The window would be taken out and sealed. I couldn't see anything, only the flashes of red light went on and off did I see a gate. The wall.

"Maybe I can break through!" I thought. "Being a robot isn't really all that bad!"

Then, I wasn't alone anymore. Dozens of guards flooded out of the building, running in every direction possible. I couldn't keep running like this. Not with my body in the open. I had no other choice. Crouching was the easiest way to get through this. So, that's what I did. The only problem is that I was never good at crouching. In fact, every time I tried to do a crouch maneuver, I was either too high, fell over, or my legs would fall asleep and I wouldn't be able to move. But, if I wanted out of here, then I have to use any means possible. I looked around. Not many places to sneak past. Until I saw a large enough gap between two of the guards. They're facing my direction, but they're just standing there.

"Do they even see me?" I thought. I got closer. They didn't ever flinch. "Apparently not."

I started to slow down, just to be safe. With ease, I was able to creak past them. I stopped at the sound of one of the guard's feet moving. I turned and saw that the guard was staring right at me. Did he see me? I stared into the guard's eyes, or at least I think they were his eyes. They should be his eyes. I stood up slowly. Very slowly, until my knees weren't bent. I kept staring, neither of us spoke.

"Why hasn't the other guard turned around yet?" I thought, still staring.

"Go."

I flinched. It was the guard.

"Go!" He shouted. "Go now or you'll be stuck here before it's time"

What was he talking about? I mean I get he wanted me to leave, but why? And what does he mean by "before it's time?" Well, this guy is someone different. Not a single guard ever spoke to me directly. But, he's making an offer, and I am taking it.

I ran, closer, and closer to the wall. Then, I fell. A ditch. I had fallen into a ditch. But before my anger got to me, I saw a large hole on the wall of the ditch. Leading under the gate! Without a second thought, I ran into the hole, keeping my head down. I jog through. Shards of glass cut my feet. Wires, sticking out the sides of the hole, cutting my arms, legs, and at some point, my cheek. This was not a joke, it was a sewage pipe, the hadn't been used in a long time. The shouts and screams from the lab soon faded away with every step I took to freedom.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

Finally, I saw a small light at the end of the pipe. I would be out! I would be free! Practically running towards to light, I almost ran into the wall of another ditch. My already tattered clothing was ripped to shreds. More lights were over the wall. Then, something wet fell on my nose. I looked up and more dripped down.

"Is this... Rain?" I thought. I had never seen, or felt rain before. The only way I knew about it was because of the lessons I had sometime after I was created. It felt good. Better than anything I'd ever seen or felt. Then, I started to really come down. It got quite cold and I even started to shiver a bit.

"I have to find shelter." I thought. My mind was so full on escaping, I never thought about what to do after I left. Not that I even knew where I was. I started to walk toward the light. There were many things moving. As I got closer, I noticed these "things" were people, like the scientists and guards, but they were different. They weren't trailing for me. They weren't chasing me or anything. I calmed down and walked into the crowd. Very soon after, I felt cold. Really cold. I went over to a wall and slid down it. I rubbed my arms.

"I've never been this cold before." I thought.

Something hit my shoulders. Something warm. "Are you alright?" I looked up. There was someone there. A boy. His hair was a dirty blond and he had dark brown eyes. They were so close to black and it took me a second to see that they were actually brown. I scanned him with the scanning program that I had been programmed with. Just to see if he was a robot like me, or a normal human. Normal. He was a normal human. I stood up, startled. The boy jumped back a little. He put his hands out in front of him, close to his chest.

"Slow down!" He said. "You're soaking wet. You should dry off before you catch a cold."

How do I answer him? I can't speak like him. Ever since I was created, I never spoke to someone unless I was told to. All I could do was stare at him as he bent down to grab something from a bag sitting right next to his feet. Was this person someone I could trust or not? I couldn't tell. I braced myself, waiting for a shock or a pound or something that could knock me out. Instead, I felt something soft hit my head and was rubbing against my hair. Opening my eyes, I saw that the boy had placed a towel on my head. Was he trying to dry me off? He doesn't even know me and yet he's helping me. Are all normal humans like this? Probably not, but he seems so kind.

"Don't talk much, do you?" He said. "I'm Nick. And you?"

I was shocked. He just told me his name after he just met me. Still, I couldn't answer.

"You don't have to answer that." Nick said. "At least tell me if you're alone."

I nodded my head, the only way I could answer his question. "Your trading the bullet train alone, too?" I nodded again. "Can I see you ticket, to see where you're going?" Ticket. What's a ticket? How do I one then? I have Nick a confused look.

"You… Don't have a ticket?" He said. "Do you have any money to get one?" I have Nick another confused look. What's money?

"Don't tell me you don't know what money is. How have you been making it in this world?"

I felt embarrassed. Then, suddenly, Nick walked away and over to some sort of machine. He trapped the screen a few times and then scanned a card. Soon after, he came back. He held out his hand, motioning me to come forward. I slowly walked toward Nick, with caution. The towel slid down from my head, to my shoulders, and fell into my hands. When I got over to Nick, I held out the towel to give it back. He just looked at me and held out his hand.

"Come on." Said Nick. I was now very confused. "Do you want to take the bullet rain with me? I got an extra ticket for you if you want it. Are you going any where specific, are you?"

I shook my head.

"Then, you can just come with me!" Nick grabbed my arm and pulled me into the train. Now I knew, I would be free.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

It was weird to be on this thing. I think Nick said it was a train. Anyway, it was weird, but nice. The little room I'm in, Nick called it a cabin, was a crimson color, with a window that had a good run and curtains. I took a seat on the crimson bench. "So comfortable!" I thought. It felt like my bed, but with more comfort. The door slid open.

"Sorry it took so long." Nick said, holding up a bag that smelt really good. He came into the room fully and slid the door behind him shut. Walking over to the window, he slid out a small table from underneath the bottom rim and set the bags down.

"Now," He started. "We're in San Francisco, California and we're going to New York City, New York. It's six in the morning now, this rain leaves in an hour. The whole trip is about for days. Now, eat! I'm starving!" He plunged his hand into the bag and pulled out something that looked like some kind of ball wrapped in tin foil and a bottle of water. My mouth started to water. Nick looked at me and motioned his head for me to take some. So, I did. I pulled out the same type of ball thing Nick had grabbed and unraveled the rapping. A puff of steam raised up to my face and quickly disappeared. It smelt so good! I looked up at Nick, whose cheeks looked like an animal.

"Huh?" Nick looked up. "Aren't you going to eat?"

I looked at Nick, then back at the food, and back at Nick. How do I eat something like this? All I've ever eaten was the food at the lab, if you could even call it that. But, this smelt different. There was actually a smell and it had color. It wasn't bland and tasteless.

"It can't hurt to try, can it?" I thought, bringing the food closer and closer to my mouth. Nick looked at me.

"It's called a hamburger. I didn't know what you liked, so, I just got you one with ketchup, mustard, and pickles." Nick did. He was already done with his.

I cautiously opened my mouth and took a small bite. Way better than the food at the lab! There was actually flavor! It was sweet and chunky and just tasted really good! I started to take bigger bites. Nick was drinking his water, but when he looked at me, his face started to turn bright red. About halfway through this so called hamburger, the water Nick was drinking started to drip into his shirt. He didn't seem to notice. Is stood, setting the food down where I was sitting, and started to walk towards Nick. The jacket Nick had given me feel off from my shoulders and onto the floor. I stood right in front of Nick and reached out my hands. Nick squeezed his eyes shut. What was he afraid of? I touched the bottle and tipped the direction away from his mouth. I saw that his face was bright red.

"O-O-Okay!" Nick shuddered, standing up. "You should put some actual clothes on!" He grabbed a bag from under the bench he was sitting on, pulled out some clothes, and shoved them towards me. Then, he just sort of stood there. "Oh yeah! Sorry!" And with that, Nick walked out of the cabin.

• • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • •

"What was that all about?" I thought.

I looked at the clothes and dropped them. Grabbing a pair of dark green pants from the pile, I slipped them on over the rags I was wearing as clothes. Then, I grabbed a black shirt with short sleeves and put that on as well. I put the cost on over it. "These are big." I thought.

The door slid open again. It was Nick, with a small box and a bottle in his hands.

"My clothes are a bit bigger on you then I thought they would be." He said. "I've got something for the cuts you have."

Nick sat down on the bench and patted the spot next to him. Cautiously, I walked over and sat down in the spot next to Nick. He opens the small box and pulls out a cotton ball. I flinch. Back at the lab, I was constantly getting blood tests. They hurt really bad. Most of the time, I had to be held down by guards so they could do the tests. The same went for vaccinations. I braced myself, but all I felt was something cold on my cheek. I looked at Nick and saw that he had put the cotton ball on my cheek. The bottle was open.

"Is he... Cleaning my cuts?" I thought. "Is in safe now?"

"You have a lot of cuts." Said Nick. "I'm going to turn on the news, okay with you?"

I nodded, as Nick trapped a screen on the wall.

"In other news," A lady on the screen said. Then, the worse thing that could have happen, happened. "A lab in San Francisco, California has issued a state of emergency soon after an experiment escaped. The lab has been working on this project for fifteen years. Escaping out of a bathroom window, that somehow just showed up. The project was to make a robot that was almost human. The reason why she was created is classified to the public. If you see this young lady, please contact the number on your screen." A picture of my face was up the whole time. Nick looked at me, then at the picture, and back at me over and over again. He went pale and opened his mouth. I quickly covered it to keep Nick quiet.

"Please!" I said, finally speaking. "Please! I had to get out! To see the outside world! The lab isn't the only place I should be! So, please! Help me become free!" I moved my hand.

"I'll tell you!" I shouted. "I'll tell you everything!"


End file.
